Christmas and Hearth's Warming is saved/Spending a Wonderful Time Ever
Here is how Christmas and Hearth's Warming is saved in Princess Yuna Saves Christmas. With Christmas and Hearth's Warming was finally saved, Sharon and Solarna realized their apology. Princess Solarna: It's all my fault, Santa. I was wrong to doubt Yuna about the villains. (looked back at Sharon) I mean, we were wrong. Princess Sharon: Solarna's right, Santa. She and I were wrong. Santa Claus: Ho, Ho, Ho! I'll tell you what, Girls. Because you two realized your mistake for doubting Yuna, and because you came with the rescue party and saved Christmas and Hearth's Warming, I'll let you two off with a warning. (to Yuna and her friends) And as for you, Princess Yuna. You've saved us all from those scoundrels, they've been on my naughty list for decades. You and your friends will forever and always remain on my nice list. (to Gideon, Gus and Bloo) Especially you, Gus Turner, and Bloo, Li'l Gideon. Gideon Gleeful: Thanks, Santa. I'm just glad to redeem myself. Gus Turner: Did ya hear that, Bloo? We’re on Santa’s nice list! Bloo: Yes! We’re on Santa’s nice list! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: It's been fun saving Christmas and Hearth’s Warming this year. Darkwing Duck: Well, at least this year’s back to normal. Princess Solarna: Yuna, we're really sorry for everything. Princess Sharon: Can you ever forgive us? Princess Yuna: Of course I forgive you two, you're my big sister and cousin. Princess Twila: Now, that was fun. Princess Luna: We're so proud of you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. When Yuna and Luna hugged, Santa and his wife embraced their love. Mrs. Claus: Oh, this is so wonderful. Santa Claus: Now then, does anyone, anypony, and any creature need a lift? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (gets in the Mighty Bus) I even got room for a lot more! Lenny: Alright! Princess Yuna: Ready to go spend the holidays with us, Lenny? Lenny: You bet, I can’t wait to tell Alice, Bori, and Aurora about this. Princess Flurry Heart: Let’s go home. Flame Princess: (gets in the Flame Buggy) Race you there! Capper: (in his Flying Ford Anglia) You’re on! Lenny: Let's go! With that, they all gets in the Mighty Bus and takes off to Equestria and Beyond It. Back home, Yuna and her friends had a wonderful Christmas and Hearth's Warming morning. Princess Yuna: (sighs) Christmas and Hearth's Warming morning. Just in time to open presents. Snowdrop: I just love Hearth's Warming and Christmas. Hiro: So do I, Snowdrop. Princess Luna: Happy Hearth's Warming, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Happy Hearth's Warming and Merry Christmas, Everyone, Everypony, and Every creature. Prince Isamu: (playing with his new toys) Prince Indy: (playing with his new stuffed animals) Princess Anna: (playing with her new dolls) Then, Celestia and Luna came to speak with Yuna. Princess Celestia: You have done us very proud once again, My Little Niece. Princess Luna: Well done, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama, Aunt Celestia. Then, she hugged her mother and aunt. Yuna writes on Journal 4 about a wonderful Christmas and Hearth's Warming. Princess Yuna: (writing on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, we had a wonderful Christmas and Hearth's Warming this year. When the Fearsome Five and the League of Villains tried to take over Santa's workshop, I had to gather my friends. And with my sister, Solarna and my cousin, Sharon doubting me about it, my friends and I had to do this ourselves. Then, we succeed arriving at the North Pole and had a wonderful Christmas and Hearth's Warming. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Soon, Yuna puts away her Journals to spend her time with her friends and family. The End In the post credit scene at Golden Oaks Library, Everyone and Everypony were exchanging Christmas gifts. Princess Yuna: Now, this is a perfect Christmas and Hearth's Warming Celebration! Gilbert Goof: I just love spending Christmas with my Uncle Goofy and Auntie Sylvia. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Happy Hearth's Warming, Grubber. Grubber: Happy Hearth's Warming, Fizzlepop. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Are you enjoying it this year, Yuna? Princess Yuna: You know it, Fizzlepop. Vanellope von Schweetz: That was so fun! RobotBoy: We will have a very fun Christmas! Honker Muddlefoot: So, where is anybody else, Yuna? Princess Yuna: My big sister and Sharon are helping Princess Flurry Heart, Prince Gold Pendant, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, and Lumpy Space Princess with the vehicles to be ready and they should be here shortly. Princess Solarna: (as she and the others came) Surprised, Baby Sister! Princess Yuna: Hi, Everyone. Princess Sharon: Happy Hearth's Warming, Everyone! Princess Bubblegum: And a very Merry Christmas! Princess Flurry Heart: Let’s go out and play! Tyrone: Merry Christmas, Sharon! Princess Yuna: Now, this is perfect. Then, Solarna presented Yuna a very special Christmas Present, and everyone, everypony, and every creature celebrated the holidays. The end credits song, it played as the end credits rolled. Build a snowman with the wind at his back Got the day planned and presents to wrap Fight the wind chill with all of my friends 'Cause it's Christmas time again Going downtown and spreading good cheer Handing gloves out when we volunteer For the children, grinnin' from ear to ear Singing Christmas time is here And everybody's like ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho Four-wheel driving through the snow Fighting the cold with some hot cocoa Grabbing grandma, to the mall we go And there's a man outside with a bucket and a bell Wants to go home with a story to tell And he's reminding us That his Christmas got nothing to do With living for himself. It's the... 2x Light of Christmas shining through Our eyes, our smiles, you know it could shine on through All the good that we do for the people that don't have it so good Light me up and I'll show you the way Every year can't wait for Christmas day Light me up, I finally figured out What Christmas is all about Oh oh, oh oh oh 2x Here's a gift card for your new winter coat 'Cause the backyard is covered with snow And the sleigh rides, they don't cost a cent Yeah, it's Christmas time again 2x Light of Christmas shining through Our eyes, our smiles, you know it could shine on through All the good that we do for the people that don't have it so good Light me up and I'll show you the way Every year can't wait for Christmas day Light me up, I finally figured out What Christmas is all about 2x Do you hear the sound? A thousand angels are singing out To God Almighty we're bowing down And that's what Christmas is all about Light me up and I'll show you the way Every year can't wait for Christmas day Light me up, I finally figured out What Christmas is all about And everybody's like 2x Light of Christmas shining through Our eyes, our smiles, you know it could shine on through All the good that we do for the people that don't have it so good Light me up, I finally figured out What Christmas is all about (For the people that don't have it so good) I finally figured out What Christmas is all about Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225